


gooey

by syyraph



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, It's very light, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, dream calls george a slut once that's it, dtao3, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syyraph/pseuds/syyraph
Summary: “i dreamt about you-”“you fucking pervert,” george mutters.“-and you were sucking my dick so well,” dream continues, smirking at george’s sharp inhale and taking the opportunity to slip his hand under the waistband of george’s briefs. “maybe you could make it a reality?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 402





	gooey

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK TO OTHER SITES. if dream or george ever express that they are uncomfortable with these types of fics i will delete this. i dont ship them this is just a silly little fic to practice writing again bc im trying to get back into it. this is my first time writing porn and also my first time writing dnf (but i have some other fics in the works for them that arent porn that should be up at some point) just a warning this is a bit filthy and not beta read sorry

“fuck,” dream breathes out, tangling his hand in george’s hair and pulling him off his cock with an obscene pop. george gasps, blinking up at dream with big, watery eyes before taking him all the way down again. george’s throat spasms around dream’s cock, and, god, does that feel good. dream can’t take his eyes off the view in front of him--george’s face is streaked with tears, eyes occasionally flicking up to dream’s as he coughs slightly around the cock down his throat. dream almost feels bad for the way that makes the heat pool in his gut, bringing him closer to the edge. he’s close, he’s so close, just a bit more, and he tells george as much and oh fuck--

“mmfh,” dream groans, cracking his eyes open. faint evening light trickles in from between the blinds. god, his sleep schedule is so fucked. he tries to yawn, only to feel a heavy weight on his chest where george lays with his cheek squished against him and his hair tickling dream’s neck. dream tries to carefully extricate himself from the mess of his and george’s tangled limbs without waking up the latter but he hears the telltale intake of breath of george waking up anyways.

“whattimeisit?” george slurs, rolling off of dream to reach for his phone and kneeing dream in the crotch in the process.

“fu-ow what the hell is wrong with you?” dream sits up against the headboard, grumbling. as he shifts he realizes oh-oh fuck, of course he still has a boner from that dream.

“6:52pm dream,” george reads off his phone monotonously. “i’m going back to sleep.” 

and with that, george burrows back under the covers on the other side of the bed, turning his back to dream. dream has a few options. he can get out of bed and take a cold shower or he can take a warm shower and rub one out on his own or he can… ask for help.

“georgie…” dream nudges the lump next to him. “georgeeee-“

“what,” george snaps, cutting him off but dream can hear the smile in his voice. “what do you want.”

dream scoots down the bed until he’s laying down again. he slips a hand over george’s slim waist to pull him closer until george’s ass is pressed against dream’s erection. dream can tell the exact moment that george feels it, he noticeably stiffens. 

“you’re joking.”

“georgeeee,” dream whines.

“your right hand is still functioning, isn’t it?” george huffs in exasperation, pulling the comforter tighter around himself. 

“but it’s your fault this time,” dream snakes a hand under george’s shirt and traces circles along his flat stomach.

“my fault? how is it my fault?” george sounds significantly more awake now, dream notes.

“i dreamt about you-”

“you fucking pervert,” george mutters.

“-and you were sucking my dick so well,” dream continues, smirking at george’s sharp inhale and taking the opportunity to slip his hand under the waistband of george’s briefs. “maybe you could make it a reality?”

george is silent for a moment too long and dream worries that maybe he’s crossed a line this time, that he’s pushed george too far. but his worries dissipate as quickly as they appeared when george turns over, slips dream’s shorts and boxers down in one go, and has dream’s cock in his mouth in seconds. dream groans loudly and pulls the sheets back in time to see george pull back and loll his tongue out around the head before pulling off completely with a faint pop.

“you just couldn’t wait for me to wake up on my own, huh?” george says, voice slightly scratchy from sleep and the cock that was just down his throat, as he spits in his hand and takes dream’s cock in his hand, twisting just the way he knows dream likes it. 

“please,” dream pants softly.

“hmm? what was that dream?” george smiles innocently at him. “you wanna bury your thick, throbbing cock down my throat again, yeah?” 

dream tries to glare at george as he giggles but any possible retort dies in his throat as george takes dream’s cock back into his mouth. dream reaches down to trace the outline of his cockhead through george’s cheek, to which george moans quietly. the vibrations send a shiver down dream’s spine and he realizes how embarrassingly close he is already. 

“fuck, yeah, just like that,” dream cradles the back of george’s head with one hand and gently guides george down farther onto his cock. george gags slightly when dream’s cock hits the back of his throat and he digs his nails into the soft skin of dream’s thighs where his hands grip.

dream abruptly pulls george off his cock, tugging harshly on the dark strands tangled in his fingers. george makes a noise of annoyance and looks up at dream in confusion.

“i-i… can i uh… remember we talked about--” dream clears his throat, “can i fuck your throat?”

george moans and grinds the heel of his hand into his own cock straining in his briefs. and, god, that’s hot, dream thinks, george getting off on nothing more than sucking dick and the thought of dream fucking his throat.

“y-yeah, please,” george says breathlessly.

“on your back, baby. lean your head over the side of the bed for me, yeah?” dream commands. george scoots into place, heart pounding in anticipation. he swallows hard and obediently opens his mouth at dream’s command. dream fists his cock a couple times before pushing it between george’s lips. 

with george’s head hanging off the edge of the bed, dream can slide his cock straight to the back of george’s throat with little resistance. george’s throat flutters briefly, but otherwise takes dream down to the base easily. 

dream bites his lip at the image of george splayed out on the bed, hand in his briefs, cherry lips slick with saliva wrapped around dream’s cock, and throat bulging around the intrusion. feeling like he’s in a daze, dream brings a hand to rest on george’s throat, feeling the outline of his own cock through the soft, pale skin. he gives a few experimental thrusts, slowly, to help george get used to the lack of air and feeling of his throat filled. 

“you alright, baby?” dream asks quietly, pulling out so his cock is sitting comfortably in george’s mouth and his throat can rest. george loudly moans his confirmation, upon which dream grips his hand around george’s throat, not applying any pressure but serving as a reminder of their position. 

dream leans forward to brace himself on the bed with his other hand before roughly shoving his cock back into george’s mouth. george gags hard, saliva spilling out around dream’s cock and trailing down his balls. dream moves to pull back but george reaches a hand back to grip dream’s ass to keep him buried in his throat. 

dream chuckles, “you’re such a slut.” with a groan, dream begins to roughly fuck george’s throat. dream strokes a hand across george’s cheek as he coughs and tries to breathe around dream’s cock. 

“yeah, fuck, that’s it,” dream groans. “you’re gonna make me come.” 

dream pulls back enough to let george breathe, giving him a moment as he sputters and sucks in air desperately. “how do you want me? want me to come on your face or down your throat?”

george coughs, clearing his throat, and when he speaks his voice is raspy and strained, “o-on my face, dream, come on my face.”

dream fucks into george’s mouth one last time, revelling in the way george works his tongue over the top of dream’s cock, before pulling out and fisting his cock over george’s open, waiting mouth. a couple more strokes later and dream’s release streaks across george’s cheeks, lips, and chin.

george shakily sits up, lightheaded from hanging his head off the bed for so long. dream opens his mouth to offer to return the favor, only to see a dark stain on george’s briefs. george follows dream’s line of sight and blushes, turning away from dream to hide his crotch.

“what was that about telling me to use my right hand, hmm? looks like someone enjoyed himself, too,” dream teases, settling behind george on the bed and slipping his arms around him. 

george turns his head to glare at dream but dream only laughs fondly at the come still spattered on george’s face, “you’re such a mess.” he runs a couple fingers through the mess on george’s cheeks and presses his slicked fingers to george’s lips. just as george’s tongue swipes across his fingers, george presses his lips to dream’s so dream can taste his own release on george’s warm tongue. george pulls back with a smirk and dream instinctively chases his lips with his own, pressing another chaste kiss to george’s pretty pink lips.

“was that good for you?” george whispers, burying his face in dream’s collarbones as dream leans them both back against the pillows by their headboard.

“you were perfect,” dream whispers back, rubbing circles on george’s back. it’s dark outside now, the day already gone before it’s even started for the two of them. but with george in his arms, dream thinks that it’s perfect this way, the two of them on their own schedule, in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twt](https://twitter.com/02gnf) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gnfdilf) !


End file.
